<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>衬衣，阳台和邻居 by Rain0704714</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379602">衬衣，阳台和邻居</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714'>Rain0704714</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：Guti X Raul<br/>看似古劳，其实是互相撩。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [26]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>衬衣，阳台和邻居</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jose Guti有一个漂亮的邻居。</p><p>每天晚上，他的漂亮邻居都会哼着不成调的曲子在阳台上晒衣服，他的衣品很简单，多半是纯色的衬衫和西装，偶尔会出现一两根带着花纹的领带。Guti知道他是个年轻律师，也许是从小精英到大的那种。</p><p>可是他的话不多，有些腼腆，每每都要Guti先开口才会有回应。</p><p>"嗨，"Guti夹着烟，搁着栏杆同他打招呼："今天过得怎么样？"</p><p>Raul转过身，捋了捋耳边的卷发，他的睫毛很长，说话的时候喜欢无意识的眨眼睛："还行。你呢？"</p><p>"我也还行，又洗衣服啊？"</p><p>"是啊。"</p><p>"你可真勤快。"</p><p>Raul礼貌性地笑笑，不再回答他，晾完衣服就进了屋。Guti一个人站在阳台上抽烟，眼神黏在那几件飘荡在半空中的衣服上看着它们融化在夜色里，像一个晦涩的诱惑——</p><p> </p><p>他的漂亮邻居是个独居的男人。</p><p> </p><p>年轻，身量不高，很瘦，也很勤快。这是Guti对他全部的了解。他本想了解更多的，可是Raul那总是若即若离的态度阻碍了他，在几次试探无果后也就草草作罢。</p><p>Guti和他做了一年的邻居，交流却寥寥无几，他将他们比喻成冰层下的鱼，浮出冰面换气的时候遇见了彼此。可还没等Guti找到顺着水流游过去的理由，便发现Raul身边多了一个男人。</p><p> </p><p>"你谈恋爱了吗？"</p><p>Raul甩甩手上的水，弯腰将盆里的内衣拿出来挂到衣架上。他弯腰的时候时候Guti能够看到他被长裤包裹的大腿的臀部，他无法移开目光。</p><p>"没有啊。"Raul坦然地说。</p><p>"我昨天看见你带了一个人回家了....."</p><p>随后，黑发的律师的脸上浮现出一种难以名状地不屑和厌烦："哦。那不算的。"</p><p>于是Guti发现了他惊人的秘密：一丝不苟的Raul在感情问题上处理的不明不白，或者说他同自己一样是个情场浪子。</p><p> </p><p>挺上去挺荒谬的。Guti嫉妒地想。他还是喜欢在阳台上抽烟，等着他的邻居端着一盆衣服走出来，在夜幕降临前挂好它们。</p><p> </p><p>Guti将他的白色衬衫带回家中的那天，Raul的房间里传来了不一样的声音。他太熟悉那种声音，曾经是漫漫长夜最好的伴奏，现在却显得无比刺耳。Guti下了楼，神经质地仰着头望向Raul的房间，一片漆黑。他猜测如果灯是亮着的，说不定他还能看到纠缠在一起的人影。</p><p>Guti不知道自己是否真的爱着他，还是只是出自性欲，总之他感到了一丝不痛快。他不喜欢不痛快，所以他选择用性和幻想让自己快乐一些。</p><p>他像个实打实的变态般嗅着Raul衣服上的味道，幻想着年轻的律师正用纤长的手覆上他勃起的阴茎，或者将它含进嘴里。他会看到他长长的睫毛上挂了眼泪，感受他柔软的口腔和灵活的舌头在尽可能的取悦他。他应该抓着他的黑发射进他的嘴里，或者那张漂亮的脸上，让那些液体顺着他的脸颊往下流淌......</p><p> </p><p>Guti坐在床上，没有开灯。透过拉了一半的窗帘，他似乎能看到那空荡荡的衣架在冲他招手，如同一个惊悚但是刺激的鬼故事。被偷回来的衬衫已经彻底的脏了，Guti把它丢进了洗衣机。</p><p> </p><p>第二天Guti准时来到阳台抽烟。Raul没有晒衣服，而是在打理着他的花花草草，并有意无意地向他抱怨小区的治安出了问题。</p><p>“你丢了什么贵重物品吗？”</p><p>“嗯，”Raul煞有介事地点点头：“<strong><b>我丢了一件衣服</b></strong>。”</p><p>Guti耸了耸肩膀，敷衍了几句，他以为Raul一会便会进屋，这样他就能继续他的计划。然而在放下水壶后，Raul走进了阳台中央的栏杆。</p><p>“能给我一根吗？”</p><p>Guti不知道他还会抽烟，有些诧异地把烟递过去。Raul道了句谢，将香烟含进唇齿间，然后抓住了Guti的袖子，栏杆间的缝隙不大，却刚好容得下他这个小小的动作。他凑近了Guti，让两根香烟碰撞在一起。</p><p>在这一瞬间，Guti瞥见了他有意无意露出的锁骨和半个胸膛，那皮肤光滑干净，没有任何欢爱过的痕迹。金发的男人像被击中了一般，彻底跌进了这个谜题里。</p><p>究竟哪个才是他的幻想？</p><p> </p><p>但是Raul没有给他发问的余地。他很快的撤开身子，全当什么都没发生过，优雅地端着那根点燃的烟，像是在演一部无声的色/情片。Guti见过很多抽烟的男人，或者女人，但没有一个人如Raul一样让他沉醉着迷。那双棕黑色的眼睛透过腾起的烟雾灼灼地盯着他，却在下一秒立刻移到别处，搞得Guti怀疑是自己眼花。</p><p>可惜的是Raul还没抽几口，就丢了香烟转身进了屋。</p><p> </p><p>Guti认为他的漂亮邻居是只狐狸，小爪子挠一下就跑，只给他留个尾巴尖。</p><p> </p><p>Raul依旧把各式各样的男人往家里带，有时候Guti能听见那些声音，有时候又什么动静都没有。而更令Guti震惊的是，<strong><b>他依旧毫无防备地将衣服挂在阳台上</b></strong>，从西装外套到衬衣，甚至是内衣。它们组成了一个看不见的桃色陷阱，等着图谋不轨的狼先生掉进去。</p><p>Guti也不害怕，他总隐隐的觉得这就像某种暗语，只有他们懂得的秘密。<strong><b>他也依旧隔三差五地从Raul的衣架上“拿走”一件衣物，并用它干一些下流勾当</b></strong>。Raul不再同他抱怨治安不好，仿佛那次谈话只是在告诉他：“我已经知道你做的事，但是我不介意。”</p><p> </p><p>Guti以为他的下半辈子就要交代在这种变态且毫无指望的幻想中了，他永远找不到合适的机会敲开Raul的房门，或者打碎生锈的栏杆，告诉他自己也是条过冬的鱼。</p><p>直到他在某个傍晚回家，看见Raul站在楼梯口和一个男人说话。Guti认得这个男人，是Raul最常带回家中的一个。他默不作声地走过去，却不由自主的竖起耳朵偷听他们的谈话。</p><p>Raul的声音很轻柔，他几乎听不清几个词，但他清楚地听见那个陌生男人说道：“那就这么说好了，明天搬家公司就到。”</p><p>“好。”</p><p>“你确定你不要这些家具了？”</p><p>“不用了，你可以留着也可以丢掉。”</p><p>Guti的脚步停在家门口，那个男人和他擦肩而过，嘴里还嘟囔着：“什么怪人，扯皮这么久，结果租金还这么低......”</p><p> </p><p>Raul不再来阳台上晒衣服了，他要搬家了。Guti终于没有沉默的理由了，他们之间的小秘密已经不复存在。</p><p>最后的晚上，Guti拿着一个袋子敲响了邻居的大门。这是他和Raul做邻居一年以来第一次敲他的大门，而袋子里正是那件不翼而飞的衬衫。</p><p>“Raul？你在家吗？我有东西给你。”</p><p>Guti的手还没发力，大门自动打开了。</p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>Raul没有锁门。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Raul没有锁门，因为他知道Guti一定会推开它，就像他知道Guti偷走了那些衣服，还要为他带回家的男人嫉妒地发疯一样。实际上那些人都是租客，从Guti第一次问他“今天过得怎么样？”起，他就早早地把租房的信息挂在了网上。</p><p>除了每天回家能够看到他的邻居以外，他都过得不怎么样。他是个独居的年轻律师，没有谈恋爱，夜里的放荡声音源于他的电脑和音响。</p><p>在打开它们的时候，Raul冷笑着自嘲：你可真是个实打实的变态。你的邻居也好不到哪里去，像只充满侵略性的狼。</p><p>现在，他等到了那只狼走进了他的陷阱。</p><p> </p><p>Raul穿了一条休闲短裤倚在桌边玩手机，对于闯入的人毫不惊讶。Guti从来没看过他这样，简直从暗示到了明示的地步，于是他的眼神也肆无忌惮起来，眼神比起他偷窥Raul的窗户时更加热烈。</p><p>“你要搬家了？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“搬到哪里去啊？”</p><p>Raul瞥了他一眼，放下了手机，答非所问地：“你要给我什么东西？”</p><p>Guti舔了舔嘴唇，慢慢地说：“你以前丢失的东西。”</p><p>他的声音真的带了一丝侵略性，Raul却预料到了似的，走向了阳台。他在那个陷阱里回答Guti上一个问题：“<strong><b>你想知道我要搬到哪里去吗</b></strong>？”</p><p>Guti既不承认，也不否认，他们仿佛两条浮上来换气的鱼，安静而暧昧地对视着。最后Guti站到了他的身边，他发觉Raul比他要矮上那么一些，他正好可以看到自己幻想中的发梢和嘴唇。</p><p>Raul用手指了指隔壁，接着Guti终于破解了困扰了他一年的谜题。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <b>站在Raul的阳台上，恰好能够透过拉了一半的窗帘，看到Guti的卧室。</b>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>